Not Just Another Day
by allthingsmagical
Summary: This is a sequel to 'Surprise on Christmas Morning.' When Arthur drops Merlin off at work before going himself both of them think today is just another day. How wrong they were.


_**I don't own Merlin. It belongs to the BBC.**_

_**This is a sequel to 'Surprise on Christmas Morning.' When Arthur drops Merlin off at work before going himself both of them think today is just another day. How wrong they were.**_

_**Any similarities to a grey's anatomy episode are coincidental and were pointed out to me after it was written as I have never sat and watched an episode. I want to thank ForeverCullen for her help with this. x**_

_**This is a birthday story for 'sherlockedholmes' and is therefore dedicated to her. Hope you love your story x**_

_**Warning: Malexmale. AU**_

_**I apologise in advance for any mistakes I may have made.**_

* * *

Merlin woke up and felt warm; Arthur was right behind him, his arm around his waist, his nose buried in Merlin's hair, hot breaths puffing against his neck making him hot. He clenched his cheeks and heard Arthur moan behind him, Arthur was still buried him from the night before.

Yesterday had been their fourth wedding anniversary and they had spent it on a day out to their favourite theme park before going home and spending the rest of the day in each other's arms and bed. Merlin yawned and looked at the clock beside him, it had just gone ten, and he and Arthur had to be at work for twelve. Technically it wasn't until two but Merlin was asked to go in early so Arthur said he would as he could do some paperwork.

Merlin reached behind him and smacked Arthur lightly on the arse. "Wake up Arthur. We are both at work in two hours."

Arthur moaned and moved his hand further down; cupping his husband's half hard cock in his hand.

"Arthur..."

"Fine." the blond mumbled, placing kisses on Merlin's neck. "How about a quickie in the shower?"

"Don't we always before getting ready for work?"

Arthur pulled back and out of Merlin making him moan, wincing when he sat up.

"Sore are we?"

Merlin looked over his shoulder at Arthur. "Wipe that smug look off your face." Merlin stood up and held out his hand out to Arthur. "Come on. Shower and then breakfast."

Arthur had washed them both quickly before pinning Merlin's hands to the wall, spreading his legs and entering him with a hard thrust. "Fuck Arthur."

"No Merlin...fuck you."

Merlin laughed at Arthur's little joke and pushed his arse back. "Faster Arthur, harder." Merlin shut his eyes tight and shook his head, spraying water everywhere, moving his head to the side so the water from the showerhead ran down his back.

Arthur slowly ran his hands down Merlin's arms, down his sides before moving them to the front, taking his husbands cock in hand, stroking it in time with his thrusts which were getting faster and harder.

Merlin reached back and pulled Arthur's head towards him, kissing him with as much passion as he could given the weird angle of how they were. After three more thrusts Arthur was coming, screaming into Merlin's mouth who followed emptying himself on the wall in front of him.

* * *

After they had got dressed Merlin turned to face Arthur. "God I could just jump on you." he said, seeing Arthur in his uniform.

"You saying you only married me because of my uniform?"

Merlin smiled and walked up to his husband, his arms going around the blond's neck. "I married you because I love you and could think of no one else I would rather spend my life with. The uniform and seeing your arse in those tight trousers is a bonus."

"Are you saying I am fat? My trousers are not tight."

"They are when you bend down. I have been looking."

Arthur laughed and kissed Merlin.

* * *

When Arthur pulled up outside the hospital he leaned over and kissed Merlin. "You be careful at work today baby."

"You too sexy." Merlin replied, cupping Arthur's face and giving him a slow and passionate kiss before getting out of the car. Arthur sat and watched Merlin walk inside before driving away, not seeing a young man lurking in the shadows who watched Merlin walk into work, him following when he watched Arthur drive away.

The man saw Merlin stop and talk to a tall security bloke. He was sure that Merlin was one of the people working on his girlfriend, he didn't care what they told him, they gave up on treating his girlfriend which led her to die, and today he would make them pay for letting her die.

"Hey Percival how are things going with Gwaine?"

"Fantastic. I moved into his over the weekend."

"Wow, that's quick, you have only been together four months."

Percival lifted his left eyebrow. "How long had you and Arthur been together before moving in?"

"Ten weeks. Okay I get your point." He laughed. "Why did you turn Gwaine down for so long, weren't you interested?"

"Oh I was interested but I wanted to see if he was in it for the long haul and not just a one night stand."

"You could have just asked me, Gwaine and Arthur have been mates since they were ten. Arthur knows Gwaine better than he knows himself."

"I never asked you how you got in with Arthur."

"It was embarrassing on my part, funny for Arthur."

"Come on. Tell."

"I treated him. He came in, dressed in his uniform and was holding the top of his leg near his crotch and limping. I was told that he had injured his leg. Of course when I saw where he was holding himself and struggling to get onto the bed. After I helped him I undid his trousers and pulled them down and he just sat there watching me with a grin on his face, I started checking the area he was holding and there was nothing there."

"Then why hold himself there?"

"Because he pulled a muscle whilst running, his injury was on his calf where he cut it and needed stitches. He apologised for finding my embarrassment funny and asked me out on a date to make it up to me."

"And you have never looked back since."

"Nope. Although Arthur does enjoy telling people how we met and got together."

"I'm not surprised. That is funny."

"Thanks." Merlin mumbled. "Right then off to work. I'll come and find you on my break."

"See you later Merlin."

* * *

After a couple of hours of nonstop work Merlin stepped outside the hospital for a five minute breather and immediately coughed when smoke clouded his vision. He turned to his left and saw one of patients who spent more time at the hospital then at home. He stepped to the side and snatched the cigarette from his mouth and chucked it to the floor, putting it out.

"Mr Hope I have told you time and time again, the more you smoke these things the worse your cough will get."

"Merlin lad I am sixty seven years old. I have been smoking these things as you call them since I was fifteen, smoking them every day for as long as I have I can't stop overnight."

Merlin folded his arms. "How many were you smoking a day when you last saw me? And the truth."

"I was smoking forty a day."

"And how many now?"

"Thirty lad."

"You are cutting down bit by bit. That is the best way actually. If you have been smoking that many a day for how long you have. How about you come and see me here in two weeks."

"With me on only twenty a day?"

"Yep."

When the bloke nodded his head, Merlin smiled and went back inside, walking past the young man who followed him in at noon and had been there since. The man opened his wallet and looked at the picture that was his girlfriend. "Not long now Kara." he said, running the tip of his finger down the photo. He looked up at the clock. Twenty four minutes past two. Kara died at nineteen minutes to three four weeks ago today.

Just then a man came hurrying in, blood dripping all over the floor. "Please someone help me."

Merlin turned and hurried over. "What happened?"

"I slipped whilst decorating; hand went right through the window." The man explained.

Merlin pulled back the cloth that covered the man's hand. "Let's get you to a cubicle and sort you out."

"Thank you."

* * *

Merlin had just finished stitching the man's hand when a loud bang made him jump. A gunshot. "Right then. I demand to see Dr Cassy, Dr Jamie. Nurse Tom and Nurse Merlin. I don't see them within twenty minutes I am going to start shooting."

The man who Merlin had sorted looked down at his name tag. "Are you?" he whispered.

"Yes."

"Who is he?"

"I don't know."

"What are you going to do?"

"Go out there."

"You can't. If you do he might kill you."

"If I don't he might kill all those people out there."

"Who are you ringing?" the man asked when Merlin got his phone out.

"My husband, he is a police officer." when Merlin heard Arthur answer he whispered. "I love you." before dropping his phone in his side pocket and pulled the curtain back.

"Hello? Merlin?"

"Arthur what's wrong?"

Arthur looked up and saw Gwaine stood there. "Merlin has just rang me and said he loves me now all I hear is... hang on." Arthur put his phone on loudspeaker and set it on the desk.

_"Who the fuck are you?"_ a male voice sounded.

_"I am a nurse. My name is Merlin."_

_"You are one of the fuckers I am looking for. Now I want the rest down here or I will start shooting."_ Arthur gasped when he heard a gun click. _"Starting with you."_

Arthur looked up at Gwaine. "Get sergeant Dawkins, tell him what is happening."

Gwaine nodded and rushed off.

* * *

The young man gave Merlin a look. "Get your hands up."

Merlin did as he said and moved forwards slightly. "Can I help you?"

"Now why the fuck would I want help from you? You and another nurse and two doctors worked on my girlfriend Kara and you let her die."

* * *

Arthur looked up when Gwaine hurried back. "Where is he?"

"He has gone to the control room to call the armed response unit, once he has done that he is coming here. What's happening now?"

"From the sounds of it he wants revenge, a patient that Merlin, another nurse and two doctors were working on died and he blames them."

"Arthur?"

Arthur looked up to see his sergeant there. "The armed response unit are on their way to the hospital." he said.

_"NO!"_ an angry voice sounded over the phone.

_"I'm sorry."_ came Merlin's voice. _"Kara had a bleed in her brain there was nothing we could do."_

_"You lie!"_ a gunshot sounded followed by Merlin's scream and the line went dead.

"Merlin?"

Silence.

"MERLIN!" Arthur screamed.

"I am going to get back onto to the armed response unit. Tell them to get a move on." the sergeant said hurrying from the room.

Just then Gwaine's phone rang. "Percival. Oh thank god. Are you alright?" he asked putting it on loudspeaker.

_"I'm fine baby."_

"Percival it's Arthur. What about Merlin? How is Merlin?"

A sigh sounded over the phone._ "Merlin is down."_

Arthur started shaking. "No. No no no."

Gwaine hurried around the desk and took Arthur in his hands. "Arthur come on, I can't even imagine how you are feeling right now but you have to be strong for Merlin."

"He might be dead."

"Arthur you don't know that." Gwaine picked his phone up. "Percival we are on our way. Be careful baby please."

"That's the last thing I said to Merlin." Arthur choked.

"Come on Arthur. Be strong, you need to be for Merlin."

Arthur swallowed and nodded just as the sergeant came back into the room. "Armed forces are getting there as quick as they can... Arthur what's wrong?"

"Merlin is down. We heard shots being fired." Gwaine answered.

"Arthur you must stay here. Me and Gwaine will go and..."

Arthur wrenched himself free from his friend's grip. "You must be joking, Merlin has been shot, and I don't know whether he is alive or dead. You can't stop me. You leave me here at the station I will follow in my car."

Dawkins sighed. "You are under orders Arthur. You are not to go in."

Arthur didn't answer he just pushed his way out of the office and headed outside to the nearest car.

* * *

The man who Merlin had just treated jumped down off the bed and knelt on the floor. "Merlin?"

"Pressure." he moaned.

The man looked up and saw the gunman with his attention on the rest of the staff, his back to Merlin. He grabbed the sheet from the bed and folded it as best he could and pressed down on the wound, quietly apologising when Merlin winced.

* * *

Arthur stopped the car with a screech and got out along with his sergeant and Gwaine. "Where the fuck are the armed forces?"

"Arthur?"

Gwaine turned and saw Percival. "Oh Percival thank god you're alright."

"I am fine. I have managed to get as many people out as I could."

"How many does he have hostage?" sergeant Dawkins asked.

"From what I can see about twenty, about eight of them are patients; the man who Merlin treated is now on the floor with Merlin, the man who shot Merlin has now turned his attention on the others." Percival informed them.

"How does Merlin seem?" Arthur asked.

"He is awake. I think he is telling the bloke he helped what to do."

Arthur breathed a sigh of relief.

"I want to go in."

"Arthur no. We wait for the armed unit to arrive." Sergeant Dawkins ordered.

"How long will that be? We have left after them and got here before them. I am going in."

"You disobey an order from your sergeant I will suspend you Arthur."

"I don't care. Suspend me, fuck, even fire me I don't care. My husband is in there fighting for his life and if you think I am going to sit out here and twiddle my thumbs whilst waiting for the armed unit to arrive then you can think again."

As Arthur hurried into the hospital Percival looked at Gwaine. "I have to."

"Then I am coming with you."

"No Gwaine."

"I am sorry sergeant but I feel the same as Arthur. My two best friends are in there I can't leave them. Sorry sarge." he said and slowly entered the hospital with Percival.

* * *

Getting inside Arthur went into the staffroom and started to strip until he was just wearing his black trousers, shoes and his white shirt that was unbuttoned at the top. "Do the same Gwaine, he can not know we are coppers otherwise he will start shooting."

Gwaine nodded and started to strip off his top layers of clothing. Once that was done Arthur started to search the lockers.

"Arthur what are you doing?"

"We are going to be nurses." he said, chucking Gwaine a top that looked like Merlin's and all the other nurses.

"Percival is there another way I can get to Merlin without walking past the gunman?"

"Yes. Come with me and I will show you."

"Percival once you have showed Arthur, me and you are going to let ourselves be seen. We need to get him talking. Arthur every now and then get him to turn on you so me or Percival can try and get the gun off him."

"No."

"Arthur you need to stay how you are for Merlin. We don't want to Arthur but rather one of us get shot than you."

"No."

"Yes Arthur. I mean it. Merlin needs help and the sooner the better you must draw his attention to you."

Arthur looked at them sadly and slowly nodded.

"Right then let's go."

* * *

"Tell me what I can do. Please?" the man asked, pressing the sheet down on Merlin's wound. "What next?"

"I can't risk him hurting you; just get back on the bed slowly and quietly." Merlin gasped.

"Painkillers, you gave me painkillers, will they work on you?"

"Oi! What are you doing down there with him?"

Merlin and the man looked up to see the gunman looking at them. "Helping him."

"Not any more, get back up on the bed. I see you down on the floor with him again and I will make sure you never get up. Now where are the rest of your co-workers nurse Merlin?"

"Dr Cassy is on holiday. Nurse Tom is off sick and Dr Jamie is not in until tomorrow."

"Why don't I believe you?"

"Merlin!"

Merlin turned his head and gasped when he saw Arthur running towards him, dropping to his knees in front of him. "Merlin baby."

"Now who the fuck are you?"

Arthur looked up at the gunman. "I am his husband, not long came on shift. What have you done to him?!"

"Shot him. He let my girlfriend die and now he will die."

"I'm here."

The gunman turned and saw Gwaine and Percival. "You are?"

Gwaine stepped forwards. "I am Nurse Tom."

"Him on the ground said you were off."

"He lied to protect me."

"You don't look like Nurse Tom."

"I have let my hair grow, lost a bit of weight but it is me. It was your girlfriend Kara we were working on, me and Merlin along with Dr Cassy and Dr Jamie."

"Then you are the next to get shot."

"NO!" Arthur shouted causing the gunman to turn.

As soon as he did Percival jumped forwards and began to wrestle the man for the gun. Gwaine shouted Percival's name and Arthur knowing what was about to happen laid on top of Merlin to protect him, no sooner had he done this a shot was fired and Percival stumbled back holding his shoulder.

Gwaine hurried over to him as a second shot was fired and the gunman dropped to the floor, crying in pain clutching his side. "Suspect is unarmed and down."

Arthur looked up and saw the armed unit rushing in, keeping their guns on the man on the floor. As soon as Arthur knew it was safe he lifted Merlin up, the man who helped him jumped off the bed. "Lay him on here."

"Arthur how is Percival?" Merlin moaned.

"I will go and see."

When Arthur walked away Merlin looked at the man. "I should really thank you. You risked your life to stop me bleeding to death."

"I did what I could."

"You did more than you should have done. Thank you."

"You are more than welcome. I have a son who shares your name."

Merlin smiled. "I thought I was the only one. It is an unusual name."

"I named my son."

"My father named me as well. I haven't seen him since I was eight. He got targeted by the wrong people, he witnessed something, they told him he would go under the witness protection program, he decided to go alone told us he didn't want to risk us and that it was safer for us to stay."

"Yes son... I did."

Merlin gasped. "No."

"Yes son. The ones I testified against can no longer hurt me. Two months ago I got my name back, went to where we used to live and found another family living there. I moved into a flat just down the road from here and started to decorate it up. Ever since you were little son you wanted to be a nurse or Doctor. I have searched all local hospitals. I found you working in this one and moved nearby. I see you start and finish work always."

"Your hand..."

"I was decorating and slipped."

"Merlin."

The man turned and saw Arthur stood there. "Balinor?"

"Yes. How did you..."

"Merlin has talked about you a lot."

"Merlin we need to get you into theatre." A Doctor said, checking Merlin over. "You will be fine, you are very lucky. The bullet missed your vital organs. But you have lost a lot of blood."

Merlin nodded and looked at Arthur. "Stay here with my father, ring my mum, please."

"Of course. I will see you when you come out of theatre. I am not leaving Merlin I promise."

"I love you Arthur."

"You too Merlin." Arthur moved forwards and kissed Merlin on the lips before he was wheeled away.

Arthur and Balinor walked over to Percival who was sat on the edge of the bed, Gwaine sat beside him holding his hand. "How are you Percival?"

"Never better." he grinned. "Bullet went right through. I will be fine, just have to rest up."

"Arthur? Gwaine?"

Arthur turned and Gwaine looked up to see Sergeant Dawkins walking towards them both. "You know what is coming don't you Arthur?"

"I do."

"How is Merlin?"

"In theatre. He will be fine; the doctor said he was lucky."

"Good." Dawkins sighed. "By rights I should suspend you."

"You are not going to?"

"No. I am going to give you two months leave, sign you off. You look after your husband, get him well again and I will see you back at work a week before June."

"Yes sarge. Thank you."

"Gwaine."

"Sarge?"

"Three weeks for you as of today."

"Thank you."

Dawkins nodded and left them to it.

"Who is this then?"

"This Gwaine. Is Balinor."

"Merlin's father?"

"Yes."

"Since finding out my son worked here I have seen him arrive and leave every day. I hate that the first time I get to speak to him is the day he gets shot."

"You risked your life. Kept him from losing too much blood." Arthur held his hand out. "For that I thank you with all I have."

Balinor shook Arthur's hand.

"Gwaine are you alright here with Percival?"

"Yes Arthur. Go and wait for Merlin."

"I need to call Hunith as well."

As they walked away Balinor turned to face Arthur. "How is Hunith?"

"She is fantastic."

"Did she ever..."

"Remarry? No. She said there is only enough room in her heart for two men."

"I have missed her so."

Arthur smiled and took his phone out and started to dial.

* * *

Twenty minutes later a woman came running up the corridor. "Arthur."

Arthur stood up. "Hunith, don't worry he will be fine. He would have been a lot worse but a patient that Merlin tended to, helped him, and stopped him from bleeding to death."

"I must thank this man."

"Here he comes now. He just went to see how Gwaine and Percival are."

Hunith turned and saw the one man she never thought she would see again. "Balinor?"

"Yes love."

Hunith gasped. "Finally." she breathed and hurried forwards. Balinor laughing when he caught his wife in his arms. "It's been too long love."

"So very long Balinor." she cried, hugging her husband so tight.

For an hour Arthur sat there bouncing his legs on the balls of his feet, his legs stopping when he felt a hand on his thigh. He looked up to see Hunith smiling at him. "You seem more worried than me and I am his mother."

"I can't lose him Hunith, I am nothing without him."

"Merlin is strong. I am sure he will be fine."

"Mr Pendragon?"

Arthur looked up and saw a surgeon coming towards him. "How is my husband?"

"We got the bullet out. He'll be fine."

Arthur sighed and shook the man's hand. "Thank you. Thank you. What happens now?"

"We take him to recovery and keep an eye on him just in case. I believe he will be alright but best to be safe than sorry. As soon as he wakes up which will be in a couple of hours and has been checked over he will be moved onto a ward."

"How long will he be in hospital for?"

"That all depends on his recovery, if he recovers quicker than we think... a week. Maybe less."

"I don't want to leave his side."

"That is understandable. You can stay with him in recovery."

"Thank you again." Arthur said shaking the surgeon's hand.

Hunith hugged Arthur when the surgeon left and got a hug from Gwaine and a one armed hug from Percival.

"How is your shoulder?"

"It's fine Arthur. I'll be fine. Just concentrate on Merlin."

Just then a bed was being wheeled out of theatre. Merlin on it. Arthur looked at the others before walking beside Merlin, taking his hand in his as the other's followed.

* * *

Arthur looked up at the clock, Merlin had been out of surgery for nearly three hours, and the surgeon said he'd be awake in two. Arthur stood up and leaned over Merlin. Brushing his hair back. "Wake up baby. Let me see those gorgeous blue eyes of yours."

Leaning down Arthur gently placed his lips on Merlin's and dropped his head, his forehead leaning on Merlin's chest.

"Arthur?"

Arthur's head shot up. "Merlin?"

"Arthur."

"Oh Merlin. Don't you ever put me through anything like that again. I thought I lost you."

"It will take more than a bullet for you to lose me."

"I will just go and let a doctor know, he needs to check you over."

Hunith jumped when the doors banged open and Arthur hurried out. "He's awake. Go in and see him whilst I get a doctor."

Merlin turned his head when the door opened and saw his mum and dad walk in hand in hand. "You back together then?" He asked.

"Son your mother and I never split up. Yes we have a lot to talk about and making up to do but for now it will be put on hold until you are back on your feet."

"No. You know I am fine now; Arthur has gone to get the doctor who will prove that. Go home, talk, make up, catch up and I will see you in a couple of days."

"You will see us tomorrow Merlin." Hunith said. Squeezing her son's hand, smiling when Merlin smiled.

Hunith and Balinor backed back when a doctor came in with Arthur and started to check over Merlin. "Well?" Merlin asked.

The doctor smiled. "Let's get you up onto a ward Merlin."

"Is there a private room free Steve? I know Arthur and he will not leave me."

"No I won't I will be sleeping here."

Steve chuckled. "There is. I'll have it arranged for you to move there."

"Thank you Steve."

"No problem. Just get yourself better. That was a brave thing you did, brave but also stupid."

"If I didn't step out who knows who else he would have shot."

"He is out of surgery and will pull through. His name is Mordred."

"I remembered him as soon as he mentioned his girlfriend but I couldn't remember his name."

"I'd like to fucking kill him."

"Arthur. Let the law handle this now."

"I am the law."

"Arthur please. I haven't got it in me to argue."

Arthur turned and left the recovery room the doors banging as he stormed out of them.

"Leave him." Merlin said when Gwaine made to follow.

"Why?"

"Arthur is angry, you and I both know there is no talking to him when he is like this, someone has hurt me and there is nothing he can do, let him cool down."

"Will your husband be alright?"

"He will be, just get me to the private room and make sure Arthur knows where I am Steve."

"Okay Merlin. Let's get you settled."

* * *

Steve walked outside and saw Arthur sat on a bench, elbows resting on his knees and his head in his hands. "Arthur?" Steve slowly walked over to Arthur and sat down beside him. "Merlin is in a private room. Everyone has gone home. He is asking for you."

Arthur looked up. "Which room?"

Steve smiled and stood up, showing Arthur the way.

* * *

Merlin looked to the side when the door opened and he saw Arthur walk in and close the door behind him. "Calmed down?"

"I'm sorry Merlin." he sighed as he sat on the edge of the bed, taking Merlin's hand in his. "I just..."

"Hate that you can't do anything. You can Arthur, you can help me get better, be there for me, support me, help me when I need it. This Mordred will be taken away once he is fit enough and will go to jail. If you go and seek him out with the thought of hurting him because he hurt me then you are no better than him."

"I'm sorry."

Merlin reached up a little, Arthur understanding moved forwards and rested his head on Merlin's chest, the brunet carding his fingers through the blond locks. "You have nothing to be sorry for as you did nothing, you just needed to cool down."

"I hope that chair is comfortable." Arthur mumbled, kissing Merlin's chest before looking up to see his husband smiling. "Tired?"

"I am."

"Then get some sleep. I will be here when you wake up." Moving up, Arthur kissed his husband on the lips before settling in the chair.

* * *

The next day Merlin woke up and smiled when he saw Arthur asleep in the chair, his white shirt sleeves rolled up to his elbows, his shirt undone by several buttons showing of the bit of hair he had on his chest.

Merlin tried to sit up and winced in pain, reaching for the button he pressed it.

"Merlin."

"Hey Stacey."

"How are you?"

"Tried to sit up but got pain with it."

"I can get you something for that. Let me just check you over."

"Everything looking good?"

"Of course Merlin." Stacey smiled. "I'll just get you something for the pain."

Stacey was back within five minutes and gave Merlin something for his pain and wrote something down before checking the time. "Not surprised he is still asleep." she whispered, nodding at Arthur.

"Why?"

"He was still awake at gone three. Chloe was sat in here with him explaining all the noises on this." she said, pointing to the machine that Merlin was on. "Every beep, every line, what the numbers were if that was good, what it should be what it shouldn't be."

"He will be worse when we get home. He told me he has been given two months off and will be spending every minute looking after me."

"You are lucky Merlin. If I had someone like him at home I wouldn't leave the house."

Merlin couldn't help but laugh. "What are you like Stacey?"

Stacey smiled. "I will leave you to it and come and check on you in a little while."

"You know I agree with her." Arthur said as soon as the door closed.

Merlin turned his head and saw Arthur looking at him. "What do you agree with?"

"Why would you want to leave the house when you have someone like me there."

"Think a lot of yourself don't you."

"Obviously you think the same, you moved in after ten weeks and that was because you had slept at mine six out of seven nights a week four weeks after we got together."

"What can I say? I enjoy your cock too much."

"That I can believe."

"Come closer Arthur."

Arthur stood up and walked over to Merlin who lifted his arm and placed his hand flat against Arthur's chest that was showing. "You are killing me with this."

"Showing my chest?"

"Yes."

"You want me to button my shirt up?"

Merlin grabbed the shirt bringing his husband closer. "Don't you dare."

"Well you are getting better if you are threatening him."

Arthur and Merlin looked towards the door and saw Morgana stood there. She walked in, shoved Arthur out of the way and hugged Merlin as best she could. "How do you feel?" she asked.

"Like I have been shot."

"Don't joke Merlin please."

"I'm sorry. I feel good given what happened. I keep up how I am I will be out of here and back home within about six days."

"Who told you about Merlin?" Arthur asked as he sat down.

"Hunith and Balinor told mum and dad and mum told me to tell you her and dad will be along later." she turned and looked at Arthur. "You haven't showered since yesterday morning I bet. Mum said get your arse home and shower and change."

"I am not leaving Merlin."

"Can I be here when you say that to her face?" Morgana asked, smirking.

"Mother won't do anything to me."

"Oh I don't know." Morgana smiled and looked at Merlin. "You want cheering up then you keep Arthur here with you."

Arthur stood up and looked at his sister. "Merlin doesn't have to make me stay I am going to be staying, I will be staying here with Merlin and not leaving his side until he leaves and there is nothing mother can do."

"Really?" Morgana asked, folding her arms and raising one eyebrow.

"Yes. I can wash here and have Gwaine or Lancelot bring me some fresh clothes."

"Whatever you say Arthur." she said, smiling as she kissed Merlin's forehead. "I am just going to get a drink."

* * *

Throughout the day Merlin got visits from Lancelot, Gwaine, Percival, Hunith, Balinor and last of the visits were Ygraine and Uther along with Morgana.

"Merlin love how are you?"

"Better. I am told if I keep this up I can be going home in about six days."

"That's quick isn't it?" Uther asked as he sat down.

"Yeah. How things are now, it's different. I have had doctors coming in and checking me over and everything is looking great. As long as I rest and take it easy this is what I am doing and will be doing when I get home as I don't think Arthur will let me do anything."

"Too right."

"See. If I keep this up I will be fine and back to work when Arthur goes back a week before June."

"Could you do it Merlin?" Ygraine asked.

"Do what?"

"Go back and work in the same place after what happened?"

"I think so. If I can't I will seek help and talk. There are plenty of people I can talk to to help me."

"When I do go back to work all I can do is take it slowly."

Arthur walked around to the other side of the bed and stroked Merlin's hair back. "Given our jobs baby I thought it would be me getting shot."

Merlin reached up and took Arthur's hand in his. "Don't go down that road Arthur. We both know anything can happen in our jobs we knew that, given what we say before we part for work."

"Merlin is right son. You both need to talk about it to move past it but only when you both feel ready." Uther said as he stood up.

"We will leave you to rest Merlin." Ygraine said, smiling at her son-in-law before turning to her son. "As for you. Have you been home to shower and change?"

Morgana smirked.

"No."

"Are you coming back with us?"

"No."

"So you will go home tomorrow to shower and change?"

"I am not leaving Merlin. I will go home when Merlin does."

"Sorry Ygraine but he won't listen to me." Merlin said when Ygraine looked at him before turning back to her son. "Okay. Your choice. See you tomorrow." and with that Ygraine and Uther left with Morgana following, Arthur hearing his sister as she left with them. "That's it mother?"

"I really thought mother would do something."

"Join me on the bed Arthur."

"Is it okay?"

"Yeah. If you lay on my right side."

Arthur laid on his back and Merlin slowly turned on his right and snuggled up closer to Arthur, his arm going across his waist, Arthur's arm coming up and holding Merlin close. "Now this I miss." Merlin sighed, burying his face in Arthur's chest.

* * *

The next day Merlin woke up in Arthur's arms. Oh yes. He had missed this. "Arthur?" he needed to wake him up, he needed the loo and how he was being held he couldn't move. "Arthur?" he tried again.

Merlin sighed and let his hand move down until it reached the blond's clothed cock and squeezed.

Arthur moaned and thrust his hips up. "Merlin."

"Yes Arthur?"

Arthur opened his eyes and looked at Merlin who was smiling. "Want something baby?"

"Yes. I need the toilet and need help getting there; I don't know how strong I am on my feet."

"You tried to wake me? I'm sorry." Arthur got off the bed and started to help Merlin.

"It's fine Arthur. You hardly had any sleep the night before."

* * *

Arthur had helped Merlin who was walking but only slowly whilst holding on to Arthur. Merlin had just finished his breakfast when Ygraine and Uther came in. "How are you today Merlin?" Ygraine asked as she walked over to the bed.

"Good. I bet you are ready to go home aren't you."

"I am."

Ygraine looked up at her son who was stood a few feet in front of Uther who was stood at the door which was open. "And you son?"

"What?"

"Are you going home to shower and change and bring in some things for Merlin?"

"I am not leaving Merlin."

"I thought you would say that. Uther dear?"

Uther moved forwards and took Arthur's arm, spinning him around and bending forwards so his son went over his shoulder.

"Father!"

"Sorry son but you are coming with me whilst your mother stays with Merlin. You will be one hour at the most. Say goodbye to Merlin son." Uther said as he carried Arthur out of the room.

"How did you get Uther to do that Ygraine?"

"Threatened him with no sex of course." she answered making Merlin laugh.

* * *

"Father put me down."

Uther continued to carry Arthur through the hospital and to the car park, nodding his head to those who stopped to look at him carrying a grown man over his shoulder who was struggling and swearing. Uther unlocked his car and opened the back door, quickly getting Arthur inside before getting in the front and locking the doors.

"Let me out father."

"I will. When we get you home."

"But Merlin..."

"Is going to be fine Arthur you know this. I know how you are feeling right now son. I nearly lost not only your mother but you as well when you were born. For weeks neither of you left my side until a friend gave me some advice."

"What was that?"

"Do not smother him Arthur. That is the worst thing you can do. You be there for him give him what he wants a kiss, a cuddle, to talk, anything, but also you need to give him his own space. Smothering him too much and he will snap and push you away."

Arthur slowly nodded. "It's going to be hard father."

"I know son, but for Merlin you have to."

* * *

Before either Merlin or Arthur knew it, Merlin was home. "Wow, you cleaned everywhere?" Merlin asked as he looked around their flat."

"I couldn't clean like this. There is my clean and then there is my mother's clean. This is mothers clean. When I came home yesterday afternoon for a while I was to do as I was told whilst she cleaned and sorted things." Arthur had took the words his father told him to heart and gave Merlin more space and time on his own and Merlin knowing what Arthur was doing, thanked him for it.

"Home sweet home." Arthur said, helping Merlin sit down.

"No place like it."

"Cup of tea?"

"Love one."

Five minutes later Arthur came back with a hot drink for them both and sat in the chair. "I ought to get you a bell or something, to ring whenever I need something."

"Don't push it. How are you feeling though?"

"Better. Happy to be home."

* * *

_**Epilogue**_

Merlin looked up at the clock. Another thirty minutes and then he was finished for a week. It had been just over a year since the shooting, Merlin had gone back to work a couple of hours a day, couple of days a week.

Four weeks following the incident Sergeant Dawkins went to see Arthur and Merlin and informed them both that Mordred had been sentenced to twenty years in jail with no chance of bail. Merlin went to bed early that night taking Arthur with him and just asked Arthur to hold him tight, never to let go. It was a while before Merlin fell asleep that night and it was even longer after Merlin had fallen asleep that Arthur had finally drifted off.

Arthur wanting Merlin to be ready, sorted it so he had someone to talk to. Merlin told Arthur that he would be fine but for the first few meetings Arthur had been called into the room to sit with Merlin. The meetings went that well and within two months Merlin was back at work full time.

Even though Merlin assured Arthur he was fine Arthur had gone to walking into the hospital and sitting in the waiting area at reception. Merlin had to walk past there to get to the staffroom to get changed and usually when Merlin walked past, smirking, Arthur stood up and followed.

Today though when Merlin finished he made to walk past reception and past Arthur but when he spotted his husband he stopped in his tracks. "Arthur?"

Arthur looked up and grinned at his husband. "You alright baby?"

"Me? Look at you. What have you done?"

"It's just a cut."

Merlin crouched so he was face level with Arthur and gingerly touched his forehead, apologising when he saw the blond wince. "That needs stitches, come with me, let's get you patched up."

Merlin took Arthur's hand and pulled him to his feet and led him through the doors and into the nearest cubicle. "Get your arse on that bed and do not move. I'll be back in a minute."

Merlin was back within minutes with what he needed. "Now tell me what happened."

"Me and Gwaine got a call. A corner shop was being robbed, it was two teenage lads, as soon as they saw us they split and went different ways. Gwaine gave chase to one whilst I followed the other. He turned down an alley, at the end of this alley was a fence; he picked up his speed and jumped it. I had to catch him and so I too, picked up some speed and... well."

Merlin who had just finished stitching looked at Arthur. "You went to jump but ended up falling over it and flat on your face?"

"It isn't funny Merlin."

"Oh but it is."

"This lad was only sixteen." Arthur sighed. "I'm not as young as I used to be."

"Arthur you are twenty eight. Besides, you prove to me every night and morning just how fit you are."

Arthur smirked and put his arm around Merlin's waist, pulling him closer. "If we were at home I would show you right now just how fit I am."

"Then let's get going."

* * *

It was two weeks later when Merlin and Arthur had the family around; they had some news, great news they had to share. Arthur and Merlin had talked for a long time, weighing up their options before coming to a decision. They decided to not tell anyone in case it didn't pull through but after getting a visit not two days ago Arthur had rang around asking their friends and family to come to dinner as they had some great news to share whilst Merlin went shopping to prepare for the meal they were going to cook.

Arthur had sat at the head of the table; Merlin sat the other end facing him with Gwaine, Ygraine and Morgana on his left and Percival, Uther and Leon on his right. As soon as Ygraine walked in she demanded to know what the good news was but Merlin and Arthur had managed to put her off until after dinner.

Arthur had only just put his knife and fork down after his meal when Ygraine asked. "What is the news then?"

"Actually Ygraine it is great news and also a favour we need to ask of you all."

"Of course. Whatever we can do to help." Uther said.

"Well me and Merlin are moving. This flat is going up for sale and as soon as the sale goes through we will be using that money to buy our house, we both have money to put towards it, we will be looking for somewhere and as soon as this place has been sold we will be buying the house that has caught our eye."

"You want help moving?" Percival asked.

"We do." Merlin said, smiling at Arthur when the blond winked at him.

"Is that the favour?" Ygraine asked, looking at them both.

"Yes." Arthur answered.

"Then what is the good news?"

"I'll leave the honours up to my gorgeous husband."

Merlin blushed before addressing the table. "For the past year me and Arthur have been talking. We didn't want to say anything in case nothing came of it but Arthur and I have been looking into adoption. We want a child of our own. We talked about it a lot and we have gone through everything with them. Two days ago they came to visit us and they said yes."

Ygraine got up along with everyone else and hugged both Arthur and Merlin, congratulating them both. After Merlin and Arthur had been hugged by everyone Arthur found his husband and took him into his arms. "Are you alright Merlin?"

"Perfect."

They both looked around at the family and friends, watching as they celebrated. "I love you Arthur."

Arthur looked down and put a finger under Merlin's chin, lifting his head up so he could look into the brunet's eyes. Arthur moved forwards and gave Merlin a tender and loving kiss, smiling when he pulled away. "I love you too Merlin."

* * *

_**The end.**_

_**What do you think?**_

_**Review? x**_


End file.
